Reunion Scandal
by pororo90
Summary: Sasuke benci di situasi yang seperti ini. Dimana ia bukan satu-satunya yang berlabel mantan pacar Hinata. Semoga saja orang dari masa lalu mereka nggak akan datang mengusik. Kalau tidak, ia bakal mengajukan hak Veto pada 'kelinci' tembemnya. #Chap 3- kejutan...
1. Chapter 1

**Reunion Scandal**

**By: Pororo**

**Disclaimers: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Typo, gaje, abal, OOC**

Yosshhh.. happy reading, minaaaa..

.

Sasuke memegang gunting di tangannya, dia menarik ujung bibirnya, tangannya dengan cekatan membentuk sayatan tak simetris. Fufufu, dia tertawa nista dengan suara rendah, takut si 'kelinci' bangun. Dan karya indahnya teronggok lemah di tempat sampah dekat mesin cuci. Kali ini dia bersiul, menghidupkan shower dan mandi. Hatinya lega setelah dengan sengaja menggunting dress_ backless_ yang belum sempat digunakan kelinci imut-nya.

.

Selesai mandi dia mengendap, mengambil setelan jas dan jam tangan hitam dari almari. Memastikan tak ada suara yang mengganggu si 'kelinci'. Matanya nyalang mengamati jam dinding yang tergantung lesu di ujung ruangan. Jam tujuh kurang seperempat. Dia tersenyum lagi, setidaknya ia berhasil membuat gebrakan. Kali ini ia tak akan membiarkan hatinya panas lagi.

.

Dengan langkah tanpa suara, ia menghampiri ranjang yang sedang berpenghuni, membungkuk dan mencium kening si artis yang kerap membuatnya kesal karena cemburu,

"My_ Buin_*.. tidur yang nyenyak ya.. aku pergi dulu," bisiknya.

.

Yang dibisiki hanya menggeliat pelan. Dan memilih untuk tetap tidur. Salah sendiri menemui pria normal semacam Sasuke. Melihat 'mangsa' tentu saja ia akan menyerang. Ia menatap lagi perempuan yang membuat hatinya cenat-cenut. Merasa bangga dengan tato merah semi permanen yang terpampang jelas dibawah tulang belikat. Tentu saja lebih banyak di sekitar dada. Tapi Sasuke lebih memilih segera beranjak pergi.

.

Sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar, ia sempat mematikan alarm jam beker di atas nakas. Lalu berangkat dengan riang. Hanya satu yang menjadi tujuannya, aula utama mantan sekolahannya, Konoha High School. Tentu saja untuk menghadiri pesta reuni.

*0*0*0*

.

Hinata bergerak, merasa gelisah. Intuisinya seolah membunyikan alarm peringatan. Entah mengapa ia tahu ada yang tidak beres. Ia melirik jam beker di nakas samping ranjangnya, dan sontak matanya melebar. Jam setengah delapan. Ia sudah terlambat menghadiri acara reuni sekolahnya. Dengan tergesa ia bangun, berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan melihat onggokan dressnya yang hancur berantakan di samping mesin cuci,

"SSSSSAAAAAASSUUUKKKEEEE!" dan teriakan itu menggema hingga mengguncang apartemen sky tower itu.

.

Siapa yang tidak kesal meladeni sikap kekanakan suamimu. Ah salah, ia tidak boleh membahas soal pernikahan. Biar bagaimanapun, karirnya sedang melejit dan ia masih terikat kontrak dengan Uchiha Entertainment yang dibawahi langsung oleh kakak iparnya. Ia mendesah pelan. Baju satu-satunya yang ia bawa ke apartement Sasuke hanya itu. Hanya gaun _backless_ yang ternyata dibenci Sasuke. Salahkan kadar posesif pria Uchiha yang tingginya udah setara sama satelit Palapa. Emangnya kenapa sih, toh hanya beberapa jam saja.

.

Sekarang semua berbeda, ia bukan lagi Hinata si pemalu. Sekarang ia adalah selebriti. Acara yang dipandunya adalah _reality show_ tentang memasak. Kadang ia bersama _guess_ yang merupakan artis papan atas. Tak jarang bintang tamunya merupakan laki-laki. Dan seharusnya Sasuke kebal terhadap semua itu. Nyatanya dia malah khawatir karena reuni yang mungkin hanya terjadi beberapa tahun sekali. Ia hanya takut bagaimana kalau ada _paparazzi_ yang menjelekkan image-nya. Memakai pakaian yang tidak sesuai tema hanya akan menjatuhkan nilai pasaran untuk _reality show_nya. Aaaahhhh… Hinata mendesah.. bagaimana ini?

.

Hinata sibuk memutar otak, apalagi meminjam gaun sangat tidak mungkin. Temari pasti sudah berada di pesta itu. Ia merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa ia harus tertidur di apartement Sasuke segala. Ia membuka almari milik sasuke. Aaaa.. rupanya tanktopnya kemarin masih tertinggal di sini. Ia tersenyum, sebuah ide membuatnya bersenandung ceria.

*0*0*0*

.

Sasuke memang menarik perhatian semua orang. Siapa yang tidak kenal pria Uchiha yang kini membawahi bisnis retail. Mall dan Hotel yang dibawah naungannya memang membuat pria itu sibuk. Tak banyak yang tahu apa aktifitas si Uchiha bungsu. Begitu pengumuman kelulusan selesai, si Raven telah terbang ke luar negri demi menimba ilmu. Ya maklum saja, selain tajir otaknya juga encer. Jadi mudah saja masuk ke Harvard. Baru sebulan ini si Uchiha datang ke pesta reuni yang diadakan dua tahun sekali. Kali ini dia datang, sungguh mujur para gadis single yang kini sedang mengincarnya.

.

Kini pria itu sedang sibuk bercengkrama dengan teman karibnya,

"Dimana 'kelinci_'_ mu Teme.."

"Tch! Dobe, kau datang padaku hanya untuk menanyakan dia?"

"Hehehe.." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, "Habisnya Sakura ngidam aku berfoto dengannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia _chef_ wanita paling populer sih.."

"Dan cantik," lanjut seorang wanita berambut pink ikut-ikutan nimbrung, "Apa kabar, Sasuke-kun. Sudah lama kita tak berjumpa.."

.

Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan Sakura, ia juga sudah lama tak melihat Haruno Sakura, ah.. ia lupa sekarang yang ada hanya Uzumaki Sakura. Salahkan ingatan buruknya, kalau ia memang lama menetap di luar negri sebelum menagih janji kepada si 'kelinci' untuk bersedia dinikahi.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana bintang utama kita?" Sakura celingak-celinguk.

"Dia tidak akan datang," ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Yaaaahhh sayang sekali lho, padahal semua mantan kekasihnya dipastikan datang. Jadi tidak seru kalau begitu.." gumam Sakura.

.

Sialnya wanita berambut pink itu tidak menyadari aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke, padahal Naruto sudah mengirimkan 'sinyal' untuk menutup mulutnya tentang gossip apapun.

"Shino, Kiba, bahkan kau tahu kan, si 'animator' ganteng kita, Sabaku Gaara juga datang.."

"Jangan lupakan si kapten kepolisian yang kemarin nongol di acara Hinata.." sambung Ino, entah bagaimana ia langsung bisa nimbrung. Ya, namanya juga presenter acara gossip, tentu saja gossip apapun sudah diketahuinya.

"Maksudmu Shikamaru?" Sakura memekik histeris.

Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya,

"Iya, Shika naksir berat sama Hinata sejak SMP. Kamu gak tahu ya, Shika pernah nulis surat cinta pada _chef_ cantik kita.."

Nahhh soal itu Sasuke gak tahu, dan dia akan menanyakan itu nanti.

"Haaahhh, pantas saja ibu Shikamaru pernah menanyakan soal Hinata, kupikir dia hanya menanyakan soal resep masakan, karena Shika pernah tampil untuk acara Hinata. Ckckck tidak kusangka.." Sakura berdecak,

"Yoshino _baasan_?!" Ino lumayan terkejut mengenai berita ini, matanya berkilat, insting wartawan gossipnya mendadak bergelora, "Wahhh, kayaknya itu yang membuat Shikamaru antusias dengan acara ini. Pantas saja ia bersedia menjemputku untuk ke pesta ini bareng. Tapi tidak apa-apa sih, Hinata kan sedang single, kyyyaaaaa… siapa tahu Hinata akan memakai jasaku untuk acara pernikahannya nanti.."

"Hee? Imajinasimu berlebihan sih…" cerocos istri Naruto.

"Shika tidak bakal melupakan jasaku yang mempromosikan dia pada Itachi dan menjadikan dia _guess_ untuk acara Hinata.. fufufu.."

"Kya.." Sakura memasang wajah antusias, "Tapi aku lebih suka dengan Gaara sih, mereka saling melengkapi.."

"Ciee yang pernah sebangku ama Gaara.."

"Bukan begitu, jika saja keluarga Sabaku gak pindah ke Suna mungkin hubungan mereka bakalan langgeng.."

"Aaaa.. benar juga sih,"

.

Nah, Sasuke sebel banget nama Gaara kebawa-bawa. Gara-gara cowok berkepala merah ini dia sering bertengkar dengan Hinata dulu. Siapa suruh sih Hinata itu imut banget. Banyak yang naksir kan?! Kalau udah gini, ketahuan kan kenapa Sasuke gak mau Hinata dateng.

.

Jangan pernah menyebut atau membatin seseorang, bisa-bisa orang itu nongol. Dan taraaaa... pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba. Umur panjang Hinata..

.

Dandanan _chef_ yang lagi tenar-tenarnya itu kelihatan casual banget. Pake hem semi _dress_ berwarna putih yang kelihatan pas ditubuhnya. Ada hiasan sabuk hitam kecil mengkilat. kakinya yang jenjang lebih terekspose karena panjang _dress_ emang diatas dengkul. Ia hanya memakai _greek shoes_ yang gak ber-hak. Dia nggak dandan menor kaya temen-temennya yang lain. Cuma beberapa sapuan lipgloss, tapi sumpah. Di lihat darimana pun, Hinata udah imut. Justru karena ia sederhana jadi _inner beauty_-nya keliatan.

.

Sasuke mendengus, usahanya sia-sia.

.

"Sial!" Sasuke meremas gemas pada gelas _sampange_ di tangannya, dia pikir 'kelinci' itu gak bakal datang. Ahhh.. dia lupa, kenapa menyisakan kunci mobil di kamarnya. Matanya menyipit melihat kelinci tembemnya asyik bercupika-cupiki dengan Inizuka Kiba yang berakibat suara gaduh di aula. Atau yang sekarang dilakukan Naruto, berfoto bersama. Sial! Kenapa belum apa-apa ia jadi kesal begini.

.

"Hinata-chan, kamu tambah cantik deh. Aku mengikuti acara _reality show_mu lho.." kali ini Ino memulai acara gosipnya, "Aku senang kamu bisa beradegan dapur dengan Takeshi Kanesiro. Kyaaa.. kapan kamu akan ngajak aku jadi guessmu.." Ino melancarkan jurus mata blink-blink yang dipelajarinya.

.

Sumpah, Sasuke hanya ingin si Sabaku nggak ikut bergabung dalam kerumunan! Dan menambah kesal perasaannya.

.

**_TBC_**

.

Mohon Review, Onegai...~

catatan kaki:

* buin merupakan kata imbuhan untuk istri dalam bahasa korea. Lebih terdengar seperti Bun(Buuny) yang artinya kelinci.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reunion Scandal**

**[Chapter 2]**

**Original Story by: Pororo**

**Disclaimers: Why always Masashi Kishimoto?**

**Warning: TYPO, gaje, abal, OOC dan segala hal yang tidak kalian sukai.**

Enjoy this, minna~

.

**Preview:**

"Sial!" Sasuke meremas gemas pada gelas _sampange _di tangannya, dia pikir 'kelinci' itu gak bakal datang. Ahhh.. dia lupa, kenapa menyisakan kunci mobil di kamarnya. Matanya menyipit melihat kelinci tembemnya asyik bercupuka-cupiki dengan Inuzuka Kiba yang berakibat suara gaduh di aula. Atau yang sekarang dilakukan Naruto, berfoto bersama. Sial! Kenapa belum apa-apa dia jadi kesal begini.

"Hinata-chan, kamu tambah cantik deh. Aku mengikuti acara _reality show_-mu lho.." kali ini Ino memulai acara gossipnya. "Aku senang kamu bisa beradegan dapur dengan Takeshi Kaneshiro. Kyaaa.. kapan kamu ngajak aku jadi _guess_mu.." Ino melancarkan jurus mata blink-blink yang dipelajarinya.

Sumpah, Sasuke hanya ingin si Sabaku nggak ikut bergabung dalam kerumunan! Dan menambah kesal perasaannya.

0*0*0

Alaram bawah sadar Sasuke memang ampuh, terbukti belum tiga detik batinnya menyuarakan si kepala merah malah sudah nongol di depan pintu,

"Gomen minna.." suara Sabaku emang empuk di dengar. Emang dia jadi _seiyu_ untuk anime tenar macam Naruto. Jadi pengisi suara Kazekege pula. Wahhh.. kayaknya musuh besar nan seimbang dateng nih.

"Tch!" Sasuke mengumpat. Hari ini benar-benar sial! Dari dulu dia emang keki ama mahluk merah itu. Kesal yang udah sampe mendarah daging. Bukannya apa-apa sih. Dia merasa gak level kalau kalah saingan ama anak gurun kaya Garaa.. ah, mungkin kadar narsis Sasuke juga udah nyamain satelit palapa.

Sasuke mendengus, tiba-tiba aja keinget ama adegan tempo doloe..

_**.**_

_**Flash back on..**_

.

Di Konoha High School ada beberapa _prince charming_ yang emang udah terkenal seantero negri. Boleh lah di samain ama BBF di negri gingseng sono. Uchiha Sasuke emang yang paling atas, berikutnya saudara si kelinci, Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku Gaara, terus Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka kiba, terus akang Sasori.

Meskipun Sasuke berada di urutan nomor satu, akan tetapi cuma dia yang gak pernah mengalami masa pacaran di SMA. Istilah kerennya dia jomlo ups.. ralat _single_. Kata dia, hanya cewek yang istimewa aja yang bisa jadi pacarnya. Namun yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, dia emang gak laku!

Cakep wajah emang iya, dompet tentu aja tebel, cuma kelakuan ama mulutnya ngalahin Chef J*na. Cewek mana ada yang betah ama dia. Bakka Dobe Naruto aja cuma satu semester duduk ama dia. Ya.. alasannya simple, gak mau kena kanker ati.

Singkatnya Sasuke ini fans-nya banyak. Kebanyakan dari luar sekolah yang gak tahu kepribadiannya kaya gimana. Terus ada anak pindahan masuk, namanya Hinata yang berbaik hati duduk ama dia. Si Hinata ini pindahan dari kota Ame. Sasuke inget banget kalau si 'kelinci' masuk waktu semester dua kelas satu SMA. Trus, bayangin Sasuke yang kena panah asmara pas pertama ketemu nona 'kelinci-nya'.

Sayangnya yang dikenali ama si kelinci cuma Nara Shikamaru sama Neji Hyuuga. Salahkan wajahnya yang kelewat ganteng yang justru gak bikin Hinata tertarik. Nah lho..?! soalnya di kelas Hinata bilang pengen punya pacar yang biasa aja, biar gak menarik perhatian. Hik..hik.. poor Sasuke!

Sasuke punya poin plus-plus yang digunakan baik-baik. Yaitu bisnis. Dia tahu kalau papanya si 'kelinci' adalah temen bisnis papanya. Dia yang merekomendasikan perumahan yang sama dengan si Hyuuga imut. Dia juga merekomendasikan rumah yang berada tepat di sebelah rumahnya. Nah entah dapat ilmu gendam yang kayak gimana si Hiashi Hyuuga ho'oh aja. Dan taraaaa… kamarnya si imut berhadapan sama kamar Sasuke. Makanya sasuke lebih milih dirumah daripada ke game center sama Gaara.

Tapi meskipun udah jadi _secret admidner_ namanya kunyuk jatuh dari pohon ya gimana lagi.. Dia gak beruntung. Pas hari valentine si kepala merah nembak Hinata. Dan Hinata kayaknya juga ada hati sama si anak gurun. Hinata jadian, dan tentu aja bikin patah hati banyak orang. Gimana enggak, lha wong doi adalah cewek _most wanted_ di sekolah. Selain imut, baik hati doi juga pinter bikin masakan. Pernah waktu acara _bunkasai_ si kelinci jadi tukang masak untuk stan di kelasnya. Hasilnya ternyata enak banget, bikin stan antri. Dan jadi heboh besoknya. Hinata jadi rebutan.

Hinata gak pake jampi-jampi kan?! Ooohhh tidaaaakkk, Huniata cuma kasih sedikit senyuman dan sopan santun. Pokoknya ngomong sama dia itu nyaman banget. Dia gak ngebeda-bedain temen makanya yang naksir banyak. Beda ama si abang Sasuke. Udah nyolot, sok tajir, sok kecakepan juga sok pinter sendiri. Belum tahu kalau di _exam_ terakhir dia disalip ama Shikamaru. Yang bikin dia _shock_ terus nerusin _study_ di luar negri.

**Flash back off..**

.

.

Sasuke pasang wajah cemberut, si kepala merah bicara ama Hinata. Kelihatannya seru, Hinata aja ketawa. Haruskah dia pasang pose jongkok sambil mengorek aspal?! **Hell no~!** harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk semua itu. Dia kudu bikin perhitungan sama mereka. Harus ada perhitungan yang jelas nih, belum sempat tujuh langkah dia berhenti. Sebagai pria dewasa yang bukan _ababil_ dia harus _woles_. Pertama tarik nafas terus pasang strategi. Jangan mau kalah sama yang namanya emosi.

"Hinata kudu dikasi pelajaran.." batin Sasuke, mungkin bobo tanpa pake alat kontrasepsi adalah penawaran paling menggiurkan. Kan kalau Hinata hamil dia jadi punya alasan buat nglarang Hinata kerja atau lebih untungnya Hinata bisa berhenti kerja. Fufufu.. kayaknya ide brilian nih. *_sebagai author budiman saya menyarankan untuk JANGAN membayangkan kalimat pertama dalam paragraph ini._

"Kiba-kun.. selamat ya atas pembukaan klinik hewanmu.." suara Hinata bikin antenna sinyal kuping Kiba befungsi dengan baik,

Kiba udah _blushing _akut.

"Shikamaru-san juga. Selamat atas promosi jabatannya.." Shikamaru mati-matian pasang pose '_biasa aja kali'_ biar gak ikutan _blushing_.

"Gaara-kun.." Hinata berhenti, "Kamu kok kurusan.." nah? Ini namanya perhatian bro! Shikamaru sama Kiba kayaknya sekali lagi terkena virus _broken heart_.

Yang namanya _soul mate_ itu agak aneh. Kalimat Hinata yang sederhana kaya gini bikin alarm kecemburuan Sasuke bunyi. Terus sebagai cowok yang baik dan gak emosian, Sasuke jalan pelan-pelan ke arah kerumunan. Terus pasang wajah datar. Dengan gerakan slow motion yang indah, dia meletakkan gelas di meja yang gak jauh dari Hinata berdiri. Sasuke narik nafas lalu berlutut di depan Hinata.

Para cewek histeris,

"Kyaaa..Sasuke-kun.."

Fufufu.. Sasuke bikin klepek-klepek cewek satu sekolahan. Dulu si pangeran es kan sok cuek. Kenapa berubah jadi _humble_ begini. Aaarrrgggghhh.. mereka pada _melting_! Sasuke berubah jadi cute setelah pulang dari luar negri.

.

"_Would you dance with me_?!" suara baritone itu terdengar seksi di telinga.

Kya.. kya.. kya.. teriakan kaya gini sih, bikin Sasuke tambah semangat melancarkan rayuan mautnya,

.

Sayangnya Hyuuga imut malah pasang wajah agak horror. Dia tahu kalau si raven bersikap baik pasti ada harganya, gak ada yang gratis di kamus Mr Uchia bungsu. Mengesampingkan ketakutannya, Hinata menerima uluran tangan Sasuke.

Mereka menuju tengah aula yang sengaja di bikin ballroom darurat. Lagunya emang mellow gitu deh, jadi mereka dansa waltz. Tau apa keunggulan dansa ini? Yup! Tubuh melekat erat. Hohoho.. ternyata otak Sasuke masih mesum.

.

"Jangan kau pikir aku akan 'membiarkanmu lolos' my Buin*.."

Hinata tertawa, manis.. banget, bikin si Sasuke mau nelen dia bullet-bulet. "Key-pyon*.. jangan marah dulu dong, aku cuma nggak pengin membuat kecewa teman-teman.."

"Teman-teman yang kau maksud itu bukan hanya Gaara doang kan?!"

.

Hinata memutar mata bosan. Cemburu lagi nih!

"Diam berarti kau memang mengakui kalau kau ingin ketemu Gaara.."

"Key-pyon~*" rajuk Hinata manja.

.

Aduhhh.. mana tahan. Sasuke hanya pengen segera pulang dan 'menghabisi' Hinata di kasur. Please.. waktu, cepatlah berputar!

.

Sayangnya, keinginan Sasuke nggak semudah itu terkabul.

"Uchiha-san, bisakah 'meminjam' Hinata sebentar.." Gaara pasang wajah yang ramah, dia tahu Sasuke itu gak suka kalau mainannya dipinjam. Demi masa lalu, Gaara emang sengaja gak langsung ngrebut Hinata.

Mau gak mau, demi harga dirinya yang nyamain dewa Zeus, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata.

Dia mundur, dan mengamati dua sejoli itu berdansa.

"Tch..!" dia berdecih. "Tunggu pembalasanku Hinata…" gumamnya.

.

_TBC_

.

.

(*) my Buin maknanya istriku. Bahasa Korea. Sekilas Buin mirip sama penggalan kata Bunny (bun-doang) tapinya XD. Jadi kedengeran kaya nyebut kelinci.

(*) Key-pyon. Makna kata pyon dalam bahasa kore adalah suami. Tapi di Jepang pyon artinya lompat atau diibaratkan kelinci. Jadi gitu deh, mereka kelinci yang bikin gemes.

**.**

**.**

**A/n:**

** Eigar: **Sasuke kan emang dari sononya pencemburu, ni apdet. ** Litghtning chrome**: aku dah lanjut, semoga gak ngecewain.. (^_-) ** Moofstar**: sumpah, lok aku bisa nyematin bintang di akun kamu, pasti kamu dapat banyak bintang, aku terharu kamu mau ngikutin cerita ini… ** Chikuma Yafa-DamselFly**: kupikir juga bakal gitu, oneshoot.. Nyatanya, malah jadi multychap, gomene.. (_ _)! **Hirano Lawliet**: aku usahain apdet kilat kok. Iya nih, main castnya kan emang Hinata jadi Sasukenya aku bikin sedikit menderita(cemburu) hahaha XD **Hasegawa Michiyo**: Aku senang lok ini bisa menghibur. XD ** Yuko**: Aku usahain apdet kilat. ** Yukita Hikaru**: Yoroshiku, ne.. Yuki. Ini next chapnya.. ** You Chan **saya juga merasa. Tapi lain kali saya gak akan mengulangi T.T ** Dewi Nathalia **aku update kok** t.o.p **ni di lanjut** flowers lavender **ya, ni di lanjut** Nafita 137 ** nikahnya besok di jelasin. ** Gui gui M.I.T **senpai… hik,hik, saya terharu dikau benar-benar mereview cerita abal ini. Sasu di sini ceritanya sebagai suami Hinata. Saya memang sering typo. Saya akan apdet..

**.**

**REVIEW lagi dong MINNA..~~**

**Onegai.. (^_^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reunion Scandal**

**[Chapter 3]**

**Original Story by: Pororo.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimers: Masashi Kishimoto sensei..**

**Warning: TYPO, gaje, abal, OOC dan segala hal yang tidak kalian sukai.**

_._

_._

_Happy reading, minna.._

**.**

**.**

**Preview:**

"Uchiha-san, bisakah 'meminjam' Hinata sebentar.." Gaara pasang wajah yang ramah, dia tahu Sasuke itu gak suka kalau mainannya dipinjam. Demi masa lalu, Gaara emang sengaja gak langsung ngrebut Hinata.

Mau gak mau, demi harga dirinya yang nyamain dewa Zeus, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata.

Dia mundur, dan mengamati dua sejoli itu berdansa.

"Tch..!" dia berdecih. "Tunggu pembalasanku Hinata…" gumamnya.

0*0*0

.

.

Bukan maksud Hinata untuk membuat Sasuke cemburu, tapi entah mengapa pria Uchiha selalu sensitif untuk urusan masa lalu. Hinata menarik nafas gundah, apalagi yang di rencanakan kelinci hitam itu..

"Hinata-chan.." Suara Gaara sukses mengintrupsi lamunannya.

Hinata tergagap, "Y-ya.."

"Ada masalah? Kau dari tadi melamun.."

"Aaa.. hanya masalah pekerjaan." Kilahnya sambil memamerkan senyum terbaik.

.

"Kau tidak nyaman bekerja dengan peraturan ketat Uchiha Entertaiment.." tuduh Gaara.

"Bukan begitu.." buru-buru Hinata menyangkal. "Aku mungkin hanya lelah.."

"Kau tak pandai berbohong.."

Hinata tersenyum lagi, "Gaara-kun tidak perlu mencemaskan aku,"

Gaara membuang muka, taut ketahuan ada rona merah yang menjalar di tulang pipinya ketika Hinata tahu perhatiannya.

.

.

heheheyy.. keduanya bahkan tak menyadari kalau seseorang tengah mendekat dengan muka lusuh dan iri.

"Hei.. hei.. Hinata bukan milikmu sendiri.." Suara Kiba memberikan jeda pada nostalgia mereka.

Hinata tertawa kecil, lalu tangannya sudah diraih oleh Kiba, membiarkan sejenak si Sabaku Junior cengo di lantai dansa.

.

Hinata dan Kiba, membayangkan saja mungkin akan jadi ramai, seramai pengakuan cinta Kiba beberapa tahun yang lalu. Meskipun tahu Hinata dan Gaara masih dalam status _in relationship_, si Inuzuka malah nekat nembak Hinata, di depan anak-anak yang ramai di kafetaria sekolah. Saat itu, Hinata gak bisa berekspresi lagi, wajahnya udah kaya kepiting rebus. Selang tak seberapa lama bogem mentah melayang ke wajah pria penyuka anjing itu. Gaara emang suka gak toleran jika menyangkut pacarnya. _This is just an old story.._

.

Entah mengapa pandangan Kiba tiba-tiba saja tertuju pada ruam kemerahan yang tampak menyala di bawah tulang belikat, seketika lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai dokter hewan itu nyeletuk,

"Hinata-chan.. _kiss mark_ siapa itu?!" katanya dengan muka histeris,

.

.

Suara yang gak bisa dibilang lirih itu sukses membuat Hinata di hujani tatapan tajam. Hinata nyengir, segera menutupi maha karya Sasuke yang satu itu. Ia mengumpat dalam hati, bisa-bisanya ia tak menyadari hal yang tak bisa dianggap remeh.

"_Sasukeeee… awas kau nanti!" batinnya geregetan._

.

Shika, Ino, Naruto, Gaara, Sakura dan Sasuke yang emang gak jauh dari sumber suara langsung menghampiri duo pasangan dansa yang emang terlihat berat sebelah.

"Hinata-chan.. kau sudah punya kekasih ya.." Suara Shikamaru terdengar patah hati.

.

Sasuke diam-diam tersenyum iblis. Sayangnya gak ada satu pun yang menyadari seringai dari si iblis rupawan. Fufufu.. hanya _stempel_ itu yang bisa membuat Hinata menyerah kan..

"Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah menikah.." Gaara emang jago dalam hal tebak-tebakan, "Kau bukan gadis yang mudah terjerumus.." Gaara, lebih terlihat kaya psikater daripada animator.

.

Hinata bingung mendapat pertanyaan bertubi-tubi semacam ini, matanya mencari-cari sosok Sasuke yang terlihat tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin hidup dengan rahasia ini sampai waktu yang tepat tiba. Tapi Hinata tidak menyadari betapa cerobohnya si kelinci hitam itu. Bagaimana dengan jaga image dan kontrak milyaran yen yang dia tandatangani dengan Itachi?

"_Oh, God.. help me!" batin Hinata meraung_.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab Hinata?" Kiba memamerkan wajah yang putus asa. "Kau belum menikah kan?!"

.

Wajah lelaki 'anjing' itu _desperate_ banget! Sasuke pengen ketawa ngakak malam ini. Kepalanya udah dihiasi tanduk merah karangan author. Dia ketawa nista dalam hati. Mungkin udah saatnya ia muncul sebagai suami Hinata.

Persetan soal kontrak kerja. Toh yang punya Uchiha Entertainment adalah anikinya sendiri. Bukankah semuanya bisa dibereskan.. lagi-lagi si raven pengen berkicau gimana ia dan Hinata-_buin_ menikah. Kalaupun kakanya menggugat. Dia tinggal bayar, beres kan! Ia nggak akan jatuh bangkrut dengan membeli satus suami Hinata di depan semua orang, hehehe.. Sasuke mulai adegan hitung-menghitung..

.

"Dan sikap diammu takkan menyelesaikan siapa pembuat tanda merah itu, Hinata" suara Gaara jadi dingin. Kayaknya si bungsu Sabaku sedang dalam mode Shukaku yang kaya di film naruto.

"Y-Ya.. Gaara," Sumpah! Hinata ingin menepuk jidatnya keras-keras. Tapi ia merutuki kebodohannya yang bertindak terlalu aneh di mata siapapun. Ia tak ingin pernikahannya terbongkar sebelum waktunya, Sasuke justru tidak membantu apapun.

.

Sasuke dengan tampang tenang, berjalan ke arah mekanik di sudut ruangan. Entah apa yang ingin dibicarakan Uchiha yang satu itu. Justru di saat Hinata terjepit seperti ini, dia memang berniat memperkeruh suasana. Fufufu.. salah sendiri tidak mau menurut.

.

Lampu malah dimatikan. Lalu cahaya muncul di tengah ruangan lalu menyorot dinding putih di salah satu sisi aula. adegan selanjutnya sukses membuat Ino menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak, sementara Naruto sibuk menenangkan Sakura yang terlihat aktif sambil memasang wajah, wow-keren-aku-juga-kepengen-. Sedang trio naksir Hinata berdiri dengan tampang cengo.

.

Ampun! Tuhan.. Hinata cuma ingin memghilang dari sini secepatnya!

.

Prewed yang anggun dan romantis tiba-tiba aja menghias dinding aula malam itu. Berlatar belakang indahnya sudut demi sudut Kota Venecia. Posenya pun gak kalah menantang, ada yang berciuman, pelukan berdua di tengah kabut. Bikin cewek-cewek pasang mata gede bertuliskan mupeng tingkat dewa. Para cowok _nosebleed_ dengan tidak elitnya karena pakaian Hinata yang 'emang mengundang'. Kayaknya si bungsu Uchiha memang suka pamer.

Adengan selanjutnya mengambil tempat di Korea untuk acara resepsi. Hinata emang barbie Jepang yang imut buat didandanin apa aja. Sasuke pasang wajah angkuh dan Hinata pasang wajah yang _lovable_. Sasuke kelihatan bangga ketika foto-foto mereka yang ada di gallery smartphonenya tiba-tiba jadi konsumsi publik. Gak mikir apa yang terjadi besok.

.

Ketika semua pertunjukan selesai, mereka baru menyadari. Kalau bintang utamanya Udah gak ada._ Hinata is gone, babe.._

"Tch! Sial, dia kabur.." Sasuke merengut,

Gaara menarik nafas biar gak mati berdiri. Shikamaru, seolah baru aja nemu kasus yang penting dan segera pamit, di jidatnya udah ketulis besar-besar SHOCK!

Kiba, udah gak kebayang deh wajahnya. Nggak tahu kenapa Author jadi kasian buat sekedar nulis..

.

Hinata meremas rambutnya hingga kusut, dia cuma pengin ngamuk sekarang!

O-Ow...

Apa yang bakal dilakuin Hinata dalam mode _destroyer_ kali ini?!

.

Karin yang emang kebagian meliput _gossip_, tersenyum jahat. Dia udah merekam semua pertunjukan tadi. _Well_ dia mungkin bakal naik gaji, syukur-syukur dapat promosi. Hahaha.. berawal ingin menjerat Sasuke, eh malah dapat bahan buat ngejaring emas batangan. Hahaha..

.

Ino asli pengen nyari Hinata untuk konferensi, teganya Hinata udah ngrebut pujaan hatinya. Ya, Ino masih naksir cassanova sekolah. Naruto jadi sibuk menenangkan Sakura yang kepengen juga diajak ke luar negri buat bulan madu yang ke.. (Gak tahu, hahaha..).

Jangan nyari Sasuke, karena ia sibuk nyari Hinata.

**_END(?)_**

.

.

**A/n**

**Minji-blackjack:** hehehe, kan aku gak nyantumin rate 'M'. Ini dilanjut apa dibuatin sekuel aja? *smirk..smirk ** Eigar Alinafiah:** Maaf, kayaknya selesai sampai disini, tapi ada sekuel kok.(atau juga prekuel, yeyeye..)** Moofstar:** kamu raja gombal kaya Sasuke, hahaha** Dewi Natalia:** Iya nih, aku update kok, makasih dah di review.** Emma-nyaan: **kayaknya sampai disini belum ngerti kapan jadian sama Sasuke dan kapan meriednya. Mungkin harus ada sekuelnya ya, hehehe.. **Yukori Kazaki:** Iya, aku update, maaf gak bikin kamu seneng..** Hirano Lawliet:** hahaha.. kamu ketipu ya sama slight itu (aku juga T_T)** Flowers Lavender:** Iya dong, Hinata masak di _bully _terus, kapan enaknya coba*Nyhahaha..** Nafita137:** Soalnya dia gengsi! fufufu.. tapi lok gak gitu dia gak bisa pamer.** Curly and Blonde:** Aku akan berusaha...** Bonbon 0330:** Ni dah lanjut kan,** Lightning Crome:** Aku juga gemes!** Yomu-chan:** Aku dah usaha buat ngurangin typo, tapi tanganku nakal T_T ** Mey lovenoloven: **Aku usahain selalu cepet * ..** Guest:** Chap ini yang terakhir (kayaknya)** Aiko:** Aku setujuuuu** 'n': **Makasi udah sempet baca. Aku tunggu review yang lainnya.

**untuk semuanya, Sankyuuuu..**

**(*) PORORO90**


End file.
